Neopets and the retrun of the Pixies
by DXC-SMASH
Summary: The Darkest Faerie made have been turn back into stone, thanks to the bravest heroes, who end up having kids. But when finally changing their fate. A huge meteorite comes crashing in with three evil pixies inside, turning Roberta and Tor into stone. Meaning it's up to Neopia newest champions to save them and Neopia, before it's to late too save the planet.
1. Act 1: Star light, star bright, grant my

Act 1: Star light, star bright, grant my wish tonight

A peaceful time in Neopia after the Darkest Faerie was turned back into stone and is now a statue, on a fountain in Faerieland. As the two brave heroes, who save Neopia from her desertion, they went on a little adventure of their own. Years passed by and the heroes Roberta and Tormund became parents to a pair of twins. A girl and boy but they were bit different from any ordinary twins, the oldest; the one born first. A female Lupe, with blue fur, light blue hair, and purple eyes. And the youngest, a male Acaras, with bright yellow fur, black hair, and brown eyes. They were named Marilyn and Eric. Being twins, they were always together, playing, eating, and sleeping together. But as they gotten older, their parents decided for them to follow in their footsteps.

Just as the twins became 15 years old, their time together were separated by their parents to study and train to become a Knight and Sorceress. In the courtyard of the castle of Brightvale, Tormund and his son Eric were practicing sword fighting. Tormund gotten bit older and he was just wearing thin iron armor, Eric was wearing a light green tunic, with grey sleeves and pants, and brown boots with yellow base on the bottom. Eric suwg his sword at his father but Tor then block his attack with his sword and push Eric's sword out of his hand and causing him to fall down

Tor: That's 7 wins for me and 0 for you….Eric, you really need to work on your stand and your grip

Eric: I'm sorry, dad. I'll do better next time

Tor helps him up and picks up his sword for him. He sigh as he handed Eric his sword back. He has to admit that Eric wasn't getting any better at being a Knight but he can't just give up on his son

Tor: Well alright, let's start with basic stands

Eric: Okay...I wonder if Marilyn is having any fun?

Inside the castle library, Marilyn, Eric's twin sister was fast asleep with small pile of books next to her. And then a thump on the table woke her. She stood up in her seat, rubbing her eyes and she shook her head. Marilyn looks up seeing her mother Roberta, with a wand in her hand. She had on a dark red dress with golden color sleeves, Marilyn was wearing a light green tunic with purple sleeves, blue amulet on her collar, blue pants with red ribbon wrap around her legs, and small leather boots. Roberta was looking at her with a fierce look of have you been studying

Marilyn: Um….Hello mom

Roberta: Marilyn, you seen to be taken things very easy. What is the most powerful mote?

Marilyn: Eh….Fire...No wait, light

Roberta: No supernova, dear

Marilyn: That was going to my third guess

Roberta: Marilyn dear, we been studying this for weeks

Marilyn: I'm really sorry, I don't think I'll ever become great sorceress like you mom

Roberta sits down next to Marilyn and holds her hands. She looks on her daughter's eyes, she still couldn't believe that Marilyn and Eric grew up so fast. It was like yesterday when they were just small babies

Roberta: I don't say great, but you will become something grand if you keep believing in yourself

Marilyn: Aw, thanks mom. But what if I don't want to be a sorceress?

Roberta: You can be anything you want to be. But a Knight, because your father is already training Eric. Now let's get back to reciting all motes

Marilyn pouts, thinking her mother's pep talk was helping at first but now it wasn't really. One thing did strike her, she just notice her mother was wearing her best dress for the Starlight festival. A festival which only comes every 40 years, when the night sky is cover up with shooting stars. Tor told her and Eric about when he saw the shooting stars when he was young. Marilyn and her brother were so excited, since they get to walk around town with the music, dancing, and food. Later that day Marilyn somehow escape her mother, she runs out of the library and Eric run back inside, escaping his father. The twins didn't see one of the other as they turn around from the where they came, making sure no one seen them. And then they bump into each other

Marilyn and Eric: Whoa!?

They both turn around again seeing one another. And smile and hug at each other

Eric: It's good seeing someone without a sword

Marilyn: Same to you but a spell book

Eric: Wait, you're still learning all the motes? Wow, sis you'll never get to hold a wand in this rate

Marilyn: Hey, at least I can hold a shield and sword at the same time

Eric: Yeah, yeah. Come on before mom and dad get us back to studying and practice

Marilyn: Agree

The twins runs out of the castle, holding hands. They made out of the castle before their parents came inside from the library and the courtyard. Looking for the twins

Tor: Have you seen Eric?

Roberta: No, but I guess you wouldn't happen to seen Marilyn also?

Tor: Nope. And may I say you look ravishing my dear

He took his wife hands and gently kiss it. Roberta blush as he did, then to her surprise, Tor wraps his arms Roberta's waist bring her closer to him

Roberta: Oh Tor…

Tor: Remember how we met?

Roberta: Yes, I was falling from Faerieland and we met on the countryside of Neopia below

Tor: That's right. At first I thought it was a beautiful angel falling from the sky

Roberta: Hehe. I'm far from an angel, Tor

He picks up Roberta and twirls her around slowly. He stops and looks deep into Robert's purple eyes. They were about to kiss but the sound of someone coughing stop them. A old male Gelert with purple fur wearing a green rode and ing his hand was a large white scepter. He is Seradar, the royal sorcerer of Brightvale. And he was the one who secretly helps Roberta with magic while back

Seradar: I hope I'm not interrupting something

Roberta: Oh no. Of course not, Seradar

She and Tor step away from each other, well mostly Roberta. She was bit an embarrassed that her old magic teacher almost saw her and her husband kissing

Roberta: So how was Faerieland?

Seradar: It was very pleasant, no evil in site there anymore

Tor: That's good to hear and it's very nice to see you again, sir

Seradar: Ah, as well to you. Sir Tormund

They shank hands, then Roberta gives Seradar a hug. She and her family haven't seen him in months, even though he is the royal sorcerer. Seradar hugs Roberta back

Seradar: Oh which remind me, where are the children?

Tor: We don't know where the twins went. But my best bet is their out of the castle for some fun in town square probably

Seradar: That so. I have a new wand to give to Eric...Oh, I mean Marilyn

He quickly cover his mouth when he accidentally said Eric instead of Marilyn. When he said Eric, Roberta gasp knowing what was happening

Roberta: Seradae, are you teaching Eric magic behind our backs?

Tor: Are you?

The two look at the sorcerer with such suspicion, staring him down to get the truth of out him. And Seradar stunner bit as he spoke

Seradar: I...I…Yes. I remembered a time I had a student who was serving as a diplomat but her heart was set on becoming a sorceress

Roberta: That's not the point, Seradar. How could you, without telling me or Tor about this?

Seradar: I'm very sorry, my dear. When I was teaching Marilyn the beginners set of magic, Eirc only wanted to watch at first. But he was so amazed, that I started to teach him as well for a short period

Tor: I can't believe you didn't tell us that you were teaching Eric magic. He's going to be a great Knight someday

Seradar: I'm very sorry, for not telling you two from the start. But your son is very gifted at magic, he is more skilled than Marilyn. But he might become a great powerful sorcerer instead of knight. And might Marilyn not feels the same about her following her mother's footsteps as sorceress

Roberta: Oh no...That's what she meant earlier. Tor, what have we done?

Tor: We must been so blind at first. We wanted them to become just like us but they wanted something the opposite

Roberta: So what should we now? They probably think we're horrible parents

Seradar: It's not too late, to do what's best for your children. How about you switch child to teach?

Tor and Roberta: Switch?

Seradar: Yes, Sir Tor. You teach Marilyn how to be a knight and Roberta, you teach Eric magic. You both might see a huge different on those two

Tor: Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to give it a try

Roberta: Alright then, we'll start the switch tomorrow morning. But first, let's escorts you to my uncle. He been waiting for you

They show Seradar to the throne room, as for Marilyn and Eric. They were in town square just like Tor knew they would be. The town was ready for the shooting star tonight, there were music, dancing, games, and delicious food. The twins walk around seeing all the fun things they could do. Marilyn was so happy to get away from those books, her mother was making her study. She just enjoy being outside more inside all day cooked up in the library. Eric, he was practically drool as they past the food booth

Eric: Oooh, those omelette smell so good

Marilyn: Hold up, do you have any money?

Eric: No, but we are great niece and nephew of the king

Marilyn: Eric, you can't just use that as an excuse to get a free omelette. Beside you shouldn't use your family blood line for your own gain

Eric: You're right. But what we suppose to do? We don't have any money since we did run of castle without one coin in our pockets

Marilyn: Hmmm, maybe we can earn some money

Eric: Or we can ask Dustin for some

He points at a white male Kyrii with sliver color hair and light green eyes. The Kyrii was young and only a year older than Marilyn and Eric. He was wearing a long coat with stars all over it and a small blue hat with red feather sticking out of it. The Kyrii's name is Dustin, a friend of Eric's. Dustin was entertaining some of the town people with his street magic. When Marilyn saw him, she cover her face and looked away

Marilyn: Oh no, not Dustin. Anyone but him, please

Eric: Hey, I don't see the problem with him. He a really nice guy, he good with kids, very smart, knows a ton of magic spells and tricks. And not to mention, almost all the girls in the kingdom is head over heel for him. Lucky guy

Marilyn: Whatever. He is nothing more than a fool, he think he so great because he can pull a petpet of his hat

Eric: But you have to admit he sure knows his stuff. I mean this one time he-

Marilyn: I don't care! Look, I just don't like him and I can't see why your friends with him? He use to be one of sorcerer Seradar's top students but he ended up quitting for what?!

Eric: That's right, he was, although he is the best street performer ever. Hey Dustin, over here!

Marilyn: Don't call him over here!

Dustin look over his shoulder and sees Eric waving at him and that he was with his sister. He smile when he saw Marilyn, he couldn't help but feel his heart almost popping out of his chest. He rushes over to them, Eric and Dustin did their special handshake, while Marilyn just looks away pouting and with her arms folded

Dustin: It's good to see you out of the castle and especially you my lady

He grab Marilyn's hand and was about kiss it but Marilyn's pull her hand away before he could. Dustin just chuckle bit that Marilyn was playing hard to get again in his thought. But the truth was she out right hates him for quitting on Seradar and Dustin doesn't know that she hate him for that reason. He thought she was just being a stubborn girl, who he is so determines to win her heart. For out the all the maidens in Neopia, he would still choice Marilyn out of any girl. And he wasn't using Eric to get closer to his sister, he and Eric met before Dustin met Marilyn

Eric: Dustin, I'm sorry but can I borrow a coin of two to buy an omelette

Marilyn: Eric, really?!

Dustin: Sure...Let me just get it out of mine pocket

He reached into his coat pockets, looking for his money. Eric and Marilyn waited for him to find it. Marilyn was so annoyed and Eric was bit excited that he gets to eat an omelette. Then he realized that Dustin was about to a trick

Eric: Wait, let me guess you have a new trick up your sleeves don't you?

Dustin: Aww, it was suppose to be a surprise

Eric: I bet you're going to pull a coin out of my ear

Dustin: Nope, I'm going to pull out two coins out of both your ears

He swiftly put two coins out of Eric's ears and hands them to him. Eric laugh that Dustin did that with the old pulling out a coin out of a person's ear but with both ears. Sadly Marilyn wasn't impressed at his trick

Dustin: Oh wait, one in your mouth

He gently pull down Eric's chin, making Eric's mouth open and there was coin on his tongue. Eric took the coin off his tongue and was so amazed, no one ever did a trick like that before

Eric: Whoa, that was so amazing. How did you do that?

Dustin: I'll teach it to you later. And you should get in line for an omelette. Because they're selling like hot cakes

Eric: Thanks Dustin. Wait here sis, I'll be back quick

He ran to the booth selling the omelettes. Leaving Marilyn with Dustin, she was still wasn't impressed when Dustin made the coin appear in her brother's mouth. Dustin took a step closer to her

Dustin: So Marily my dear, is there anyone you're going to see the shooting stars tonight?

Marilyn: Well my family, of course. At the castle

Dustin: Anyone else beside your family?

Marilyn: If your meaning yourself, fat chance. I would never spend an afternoon with you even if you were the last guy on Neopia

Dustin: Well I feel indifferent. I would walk to the end of the Neopia, for just one kiss on the cheek by you

Marilyn: Sadly for you, that will never happen ever. And you'll never impress me with one of your magic tricks

Dustin: Oh that so?

Marilyn: I can bet on it

Dustin: Alright, how about we do make a bet on it?

Marilyn: Okay fine by me. If you don't impress with just one of your tricks then you'll have to buy me whatever I want from all the shops

Dustin: And if you do get impress, then you'll have to spend the whole night with me at the Starlight festival tonight

Marilyn: Oh you got yourself a deal. But you won't impress me so easily since I seen all your tricks

Dustin: But I have one more new trick up my sleeves and I made it just for you

Marilyn: Well let's see this trick then

Dustin: First off, I need a rose and bottle of stardust

He takes out a rose from his pocket, then a small bottle of star dust and lightly sprinkles on the rose. Puts the bottle back in his pocket, the rose was sparkling from the dust and then it turn into a sliver rose

Marilyn: A sliver rose, yawn. I can make one in my sleep

Dustin: This isn't the end of my trick. And now lastly a kiss on the rose by a beautiful maiden like yourself

Marilyn was about to kiss the rose but she stop, wasn't so sure if was a magic trick or just a trick to get a kiss. Then again he did say on the rose, she lightly place her lips on the rose and Dustin crumble the rose in his hand. He lean closer to Marilyn

Dustin: You ready?

Marilyn: Ready to not be impressed at all but yes

He lifted one of his hand off the other and a beautiful butterfly with silver wings and small blue dot in the center of it's wing, sprout up from his other hand. It's flew around them and it land so gracefully on top of Marilyn's head. She was so amazed that it was a real butterfly, then Dustin light touch it and the butterfly sprout out it's wing before he turn it stiff. It was a like a hair clip shape like a butterfly

Marilyn: Wow….It's so, I mean it nice, no wait I mean…

She covers her mouth before she said more, right as she said wow, Dustin knew he won. Even though he knew from the start that Marilyn would love it, since she likes butterfly and her favorite color is sliver. He grab her hand and look at her with a cute grin

Dustin: You mean that you were so impressed that you would spend time with me at Starlight festival tonight?

Marilyn: Aaahh….Fine, just know I'm a girl who keeps her word

She was about to take off the butterfly clip, thinking Dustin might need it for another trick. But he stops her and gently adjust it where it was on Marilyn's head. He slowly rubs down to her left cheek and Marilyn didn't even notice he was so close to her like almost to the kissing range. For the first time in ever she was blushing as he caressed her left cheek with his hand and leans into one of her ears and whispers

Dustin: The hair clip is for you and if you want more, all you have to do is ask. I'll come get you from castle when the shooting stars start

He then walks away with his hand in his pockets. Marilyn wasn't sure if she should take off the hair clip. She didn't want to fall for Dustin and his tricks, she kneel down on the ground. She was so confused, I'm am really falling for Dustin? Is what she was thinking, with that in mind, her cheeks were bright red as red juppie. Marilyn was so lost in thought, that she didn't notice Eric returned with a plate of omelette

Eric: Umm...Sis, why are you on the ground?

Walking their way back to the castle, Eric was finishing his omelette as Marilyn toys with her new hair clip, Dustin gave her. She still wasn't looking very forward to their "date tonight" and she even told Eric what happen when he was buying his omelette

Marilyn: And then he got to actually me say wow to his cute trick, so later tonight I have to spend the whole night with him at the festival

Eric: Wow, you have to admit that sounds like a pretty amazing trick. To make a silver butterfly with a rose, bit of stardust, and the lips of a maiden that way, sounds pretty romance to me. And I'm not even a girl

Marilyn: Ahh...The worst part is, I have to go with him to the festival

Eric: It won't be that bad. Well not unless dad finds out you're going to the festival with a boy, he would go mad

Marilyn: I wish I can tell him so he put in my room all night so I don't have to go. But when I make a promise, I have to keep that promise

Eric: Whoa, I didn't think you would stay that loyal even when you have to spend time with Dustin

Marilyn: That's the part I hate about myself

They walk back inside the castle with their parents, Seradar, and their great uncle King Hagan in the throne. They first bow down to him as a sign of respect for him, as he was sitting in his throne. Then they approach him to his throne and he hug each both them and rub their heads

King Hagan: It is good to see you two enjoying today

Marilyn: Thank you, uncle

Eric: I hope we all get to have a wish grant tonight

King Hagan: As do I, my dear boy. And by the looks of it, the sun will go down and night sky will appear. Once more the shooting stars will come on to Neopia again

The twins bow onces more and they walk towards their parents and Seradar. They were first suripe to see Seradar again since he was gone for weeks

Eric and Marilyn: Master Seradar!

Seradar: Hello children. It is good to see you two as well, but there is something your mother and father want to tell you

They look at their parents, seeing them made Marilyn and Eric nervous. Hoping they weren't in trouble for ditching study and practice when they left the castle. Tor cough bit before he spoke

Tor: Kids, your mother and I wanted to know if you happy with the path we chosen for you?

Marilyn and Eric: Huh?

Roberta: We know about the secret magic lessons with Seradar, Eric

Tor: And the swords in your room, Marilyn

Eric: Really?

Marilyn: Aww, I knew I should of hind them better

Tor: Wait, you did have swords? I was only joking at first

Marilyn: Oh Then just forget I said that. Hehe...hehe

Eric took a deep breath finally telling how he really feels about what he wanted in his life. And that was be the best sorcerer and not a Knight like his father. And as for Marilyn, finally she can stop with all the studies and be more adventurous

Eric: I do want be a sorcerer. It been my biggest dream to study in the most hugest and pristine library in the world. I'm so sorry dad, you probably know that I would never make a great knight

Tor: That's all I wanted to hear, son

Marilyn: As for me, I want to have a little danger in my life and show the pride of a true warrior. Mom, I want to be a Knight like dad

Roberta: And that you will be. Kids, if you want to switch studies or do something else than let us know. We want what's best for you and most all of is to be happy

The twins gasp, finally getting do what they wasn't like their parents wanted them to follow in their footstep so perfectly but they knew what was best for them. They look at one another and smile and then back at their parents. Who smile as well, with that out of way. Then sky started to get darker, meaning the night sky was coming. Marilyn looks outside of the window and smack her forehead for the promise she made with Dustin


	2. Act 1:2

Act 1.2

Marilyn walks out of her room, she still had the hairpin in her hair. And still keeping her word to Dustin, she walks to the dining room where Eric and her parents are. Just as she walk in, Eric was reading a huge spell book and while Tor and Roberta were drinking wine in their lycurgus cups. Marilyn rest her back against the wall, trying to look cool. So she can tell her parents where she was going

Marilyn: Mom, Dad, I'll be going to the festival with a friend

Roberta: Alright dear, but just be careful and don't be out too late

Eric: But she has to mom

Marilyn: Eric, shut up!

He close his mouth but it was too late to take it back, Tor and Roberta both look at Marilyn. She just stood up straight, hoping her parents won't ask any questions so she can get this 'date' over with. And again, they had that look in their eyes. Tor got up and stood in front of his daughter, scaring her down so she can tell the truth

Tor: Marilyn, who the friend you're going to spend the whole night? Is it a boy?

Marilyn: Umm….

Tor kept on looking at her, making her fussed up who it is. Marilyn really didn't wanted to tell her father who it is and making her break her promise. She was the kind of girls who keeps promise and very honest, most of the time. Marilyn couldn't keep it in, with her father looking at her, making her feel so guilty

Marilyn: I'm going to spend the whole night with Dustin at the festival, okay?

Tor: Oh Dustin, why didn't you say that before?

He walks back to his chair and was quite calm about it. Marilyn and Eric gasp that their father didn't get mad at Marilyn going to the festival with a boy

Marilyn: Wait, wait...You're not mad?

Tor: Why would I be? It's just Dustin, he a nice boy

Roberta: He is very skill in magic, sweetheart. Beside he does seem to have a liking to you. I think it's very sweet that you two are going the festival together

Marilyn: So none of you will be stopping me from going?

Tor: Nope

Roberta: Not really

Eric: I'm too busy

Marilyn: Aah...This is how much my family loves me. Fine, I'm going now...Spending the whole night alone with a boy

Tor: And tell Dustin, you can't stay out too late

Marilyn: Ugh….

She walks out of the dining room with her arm cross, she looks back at the dining room as she walks away. She then bumps into Dustin as she was still looking back, causing her to fall down. Then she and him accidentally touch noses

Dustin: Well hello dear

Marilyn: Yeah, let's get this over with

Dustin: Certainly

He grab her hand and takes her to the castle's garden. The sky was shining with stars, Dustin helps Maryiln up the gazebo steps. Marilyn didn't understand why they were in the castle's garden, instead of going to the festival

Marilyn: What are we doing here? I thought we were going to the festival

Dustin: We will after we see the firsts shooting stars. And I thought seeing them here would be romantic

Marilyn: Romantic? Oh brother

Waiting for the shooting stars, Dustin couldn't help but look at Marilyn in a love strunk way, with his left arm rest on the rail of the gazebo with his head laying on his arm. Marilyn tries to look the other way, really not liking how he was looking at her. She sigh and just wish that this date would end quickly. Dustin still couldn't believe that he finally won a chance to spend time with Marilyn. With the awkward silence, Marilyn broke it by trying think of something to say

Marilyn: So...so you really made this silver butterfly for me

Dustin: Yes, it took me hours thinking what to make something with a butterfly and the color silver

Marilyn: I still can't believe you made this for me….Wait you probably made more silver butterfly for other girls, didn't you?

Dustin: Of course not, I made it for you and just for you, Marilyn

Marilyn: But why me?

Dustin: Don't you remember on how we met?

Marilyn: Yeah, Eric and I met you at faerieland land when we little and when you were still under the care of master Seradar

Dustin: And don't forget I was blind at the time

Marilyn: What? You were?

Dustin: I...I...Nevermind. Forget what I said

Marilyn: Oh no, too late to take it back. Tell me why you say you were blind when we little? Because I never remember that

Dustin: Look just drop it, Marilyn!

Marilyn: Oh ok….Dustin, I'm really sorry

She slowly back away after he yelled, that was the first he ever yell at Marilyn. In fact that was the first he ever yelled at anyone since forever. Dustin looks away, he wish he didn't done that now. Dustin then grip the railing of the gazebo tight

Dustin: I'm...Very sorry for yelling like that. It's something I really don't want to talk about

Marilyn: It's alright, beside I'm the one to blame since I kept pestering you about it. That one of my flaws

Dustin: A very adorable I must say

Marilyn: Aahh...Back to the corny talk….Dustin look!

She pointed at the night sky and they both saw a shooting star, then another, and then the whole sky was filled with them. Marilyn and Dustin could hears some people in the castle cheering. Marilyn walks up the railing of the gazebo and without her knowing Dustin took a hold of her hand. They kept on watching the shooting stars together, meanwhile inside the tallest tower in the castle. Eric came in with a batch of scrolls in his arms, he set them on the table

Eric: Master Seradar, it's starting

Seradar: Ah, finally 40 years of waiting again has pay off

He looks through a small telescope seeing each star pass by. Eric looks through the scrolls that Seradar ask him to bring from the library. He opens open one and laid it flat, it was a star map, with all the constellations

Eric: So master, what are we doing up here in the tower anyways?

Seradar: Eric my boy, we will be finding a very special meteoroid tonight

Eric: A meteoroid? What kind of?

Seradar: That I do not know

He walk up to the table and pulls a old scroll from his coat. Eric could tell it was a rare scroll, because it had the Hall of Heroes emblem. Seradar unroll the old scroll and it had some kind of writing with a drawing of a meteoroid.

Seradar: This the meteoroid, we will be looking for tonight

Eric: Umm...Where did you get that scroll?

Seradar: I found it in the Faerieland library, it was inside a book of ancient myths. So far I have decipher some of the writing. It's a prophecy of a special meteoroid, of the three most powerful elements and it this meteoroid has been floating high up of Neopia. And with my calculation, we might get to see it tonight

Eric: That sound very amazing master Seradar. But what are the three elements this meteoroid holds

Seradar: Earth, water, and fire. We will see a huge meteorite with color in it

Eric: Alright, let's get to looking….Oh more one thing what else does this prophecy say about the meteorite

Seradar: That is the part I haven't decipher yet but when we find, we'll know then. And I'm counting on you, Eric. To help me on this search

He place his hand on Eric's shoulder, putting all his trust on him. Eric couldn't believe he gets to help find such a thing like that but at the same time he wasn't so sure about it either. He had a bad feeling but couldn't put his finger on it. Back to Marilyn and Dustin, they were still watching the stars together and Marilyn still didn't even notice Dustin had a hold of her hand. He then kiss it, look up at her with a handsome grin

Dustin: Well my lady? What have you wish for?

Marilyn: Umm…That I can't say. After all if you tell someone your wish, it won't come true

She pull her hand away from him and place it against her heart. Hoping her wish comes true and also hopes that Eric saw some of the stars and made wish too. While everyone were enjoying themselves in the festivities, but out of nowhere a huge meteoroid came crashing in. Into the castle, it caused the whole kingdom to shanks bit, like an earthquake.

Dustin: Whoa...What in the world was that?

Marilyn: Don't know...But at least it stop. Oh no, Eric!

She got up and runs back inside the castle and Dustin goes after her. Inside the castle seem fine, Marilyn goes towards the library, thinking Eric would be in there. But she stop when she something glowing in the throne room. Dustin caught up with her and saw the glow too, making him take out his wand from his coat. Marilyn saw a shield hang on the wall and pull it off. They both nod, and slowly walk into the throne. They were stunned to see the meteoroid that caused the earthquake. Mostly Marilyn since she didn't know what it was but Dustin knows it's meteoroid. Then Eric came running in from the tower, hoping to find Marilyn alright

Eric: Is everyone alright?

Dustin: Yes we're fine

Marilyn: Eric! Thanked goodness you're alright. Mom and dad would kill if bad happen to you

She drops the shield and hugs her little brother so tight, Eric was blushing that she was hugging him in front of Dustin. He alway gets so embarrassed, when Marilyn does her loving sister on him. Dustin smirk at him

Eric: Ok, ok. I'm fine, sis. Wait shouldn't you and Dustin been at the festival

Marilyn: We were going to but Dustin want to….

Dustin: Watch some of the stars before going, in the castle garden

Eric: Wow, you really know how charm a girl

Dustin: Why thank you

Marilyn: Hey no one charmed anyone here!

The boys laugh bit with Marilyn being shy on what she and Dustin did before going to the festival. Then Eric notice the meteoroid in the room, he couldn't believe it. It was the meteoroid he and Seradar were looking for. It was quicker search than he thought. Marilyn looks at the meteoroid again, she could help but try to touch it. Then Dustin and Eric pull her hand away from the meteoroid

Dustin: Marilyn stop!

Eric: Sis, what in the world are you thinking? You just can't touch a meteorite

Marilyn: But it's so shiny

Eric: You touch anything shining, anyways don't do anything until master Seradar comes

Marilyn: Why?

Eric: Because he and I were looking for this space rock to night. And I want him to see it before we do anything else to it

Dustin: Wait, Seradar has you helping him?

Eric: Yes, he and I were in the tower

Dustin: Oh...Just be careful, Eric. Sometime the old man can get a bit over his head on his studies

Marilyn: How dare you call-

Then speak of the devil Seradar came along with Tor and Roberta. They were very worry on what happen after the earthquake and hope their kids were alright

Tor: What in Neopia is going on?

Roberta: Is everyone alright?

Eric: Were all fine, mom. Look master Seradar, it's the meteorite we were looking

Seradar: By star, it is...Well that was a quick search

Roberta: Seradar, what does meteorite do?

Seradar: Inside that meteorite contains the three most powerful elements of Neopia

Tor: You mean like light, dark, and nova

Eric: Not exactly dad, it's fire, water, and earth. But nova is strong than those three

Marilyn: That's all it does?

Seradar: There is more but it will take more time for me to read whole scroll

He snatch the scroll out of Seradar's hand and reads it himself

Dustin: Give me that….."With this meteoroid contain the three powerful elements of the Neopia"….Well the rest looks like gibberish

Seradar: Umm...Yes…

Marilyn beings to notice the tension between Dustin and Seradar. She leads in closer to Eric and whisper in his ear

Marilyn: Um, Eric? Is it me or is there some kind of tension between those two?

Eric: Yeah, I begin noticing that two

The twins kept whispering but Dustin and Serdar could hear them since they were right beside each other. They didn't tell them, they could but still kept to himself. They were all unsure what to do with the meteorite since it wasn't that big and it was kind of small, with it's impact caused it to shorten in size.

Seradar: I think it's best we all work this out in the morning

Dustin: Yes I agreed since we don't want any mishap

Seradar: ….

Eric: Hey how about we all go to the festival. It's still going and I bet it would be a lot of fun

Tor: I in if you are, dear

Roberta: Sorry boys. Your great uncle wants me to look after the castle while he is enjoying himself

Seradar: I can take your watch, Roberta

Roberta: Really? But you just got here Seradar

Seradar: No matter beside you should spent more time with your family. And if I remember Marilyn and Eric have become 15, it won't be long until they have children own their own

Roberta: Oh my…

Tor: That is way too soon!

Roberta: Well if you insist than I'll go

Eric: Yay, now I can get more olmetes

Everyone but Marilyn walks out of the throne, she couldn't help but look at the space rock again. It was just so shiny, in the past she alway like look at shiny things. She, herself don't why she likes looking or touching bright things. And like always she couldn't resist touching it, she place her hand on the red part of the rock. It felt bit warm and smooth on the surface, but as she looks closer, she thought she saw something moving inside

Dustin: Marilyn, what are you doing?

Marilyn: Eek!

She jump a bit when Dustin came for her, she took her hand off the meteorite. Hoping she weren't get in trouble, making her shout things

Marilyn: Nothing! I was doing anything! Ha...Ha…

Dustin: You were touching the meteorite, weren't you?

Marilyn: No I wasn't

Dustin: Don't worry I won't tell

Marilyn: Really?

Dustin: Yes...But in exchange for a kiss might do

Marilyn: Ah...I should've known

She cross her arms as she walks away from the meteoroid, the part Marilyn touched start to crack. And so was the green and blue part were beginning to crack too, like as if it was a egg. Then all three part shatter open and three bright things came out. Marilyn looks back and gasp and as did Dustin. The three bright light slowly fed and they could see three different color faeries but they seem to much smaller than normal faeries, they knew. Each of them was different color, on was red, the other was blue, and the last one was green

(So I can't describe them each, didn't have much time, check my deviantart if you want to see what they look like, DXC-SMASH is my deviantart username)

The small faeries seem so sleepy as if they just woke up from a nap. But the red one seem to be wide awake, she looks down at Marilyn and Dustin with her red eyes.

The red one: Well, well what do we have here? A blue Lupe and a white Kyrii

Marilyn: What are you? Tiny faeries?

The red one: Ha, she think were faeries. Can you believe this Meri, Gaia?

The blue and green ones both noded no. The blue one cross her arms together as she giggles

The blue one: Guessing she never seen a pixie before, Phoenix

She place her hand on the red one named Phoenix and the green one was quite it but her named was Gaia and the blue one was Meri. Marilyn wasn't sure what a pixies was but Dustin looks like he has an idea what one is

Dustin: Wait, you three are pixies? But there hasn't been any pixies on Neopia for centuries

Phoenix: Oooh. Looks like the Kyrii knows what a pixies are

Marilyn: Dustin, what are pixies?

Dustin: Well they're like faeries but much smaller and-

Then a huge fire ball came at them but Marilyn push Dustin and her out of the way before it hit them. Phoenix had a fire ball in her small hands with her eyes purely red

Phoenix: And were much, much,dangerous

Outside of the castle, Tor and Roberta were walking with Eric to the festival. But then Eric felt a strange present, like as if Marilyn was in danger. He look back at the castle and he could almost see a dark cloud above the castle. Then Eric and his parents all heard a shriek, he knew Marilyn was in danger

Eric: Marilyn! Dad, Marilyn's in trouble!

Tor grab his sword and start to run back inside with Eric and Roberta behind him. Back inside Marilyn and Dustin were dodge each fireball, Phoenix threw at them. She look as if she was having fun, maybe too much. Meri was yawning and Gaia looked as if she was listening to the winds or something

Gaia: Phoenix, the winds tell that the Darkest Faerie has became a threat no more

Phoenix: Is that so? Well makes things quite easier now

Meri: Heh, can we go now? The sea is calling me again

Gaia: And I want to feel the earth on feet again from being out of space this whole time

Phoenix: Girls, girls, calm down. Were finally free. And free to do what we want. But first let's eliminate these two

Two fire ball came out of nowhere in Phoenix's hands. She had a kill look on her face, Marilyn gulp think it was the end but she saw the shield from earlier. Phoenix threw her fireballs at them, but sadly for her. Marilyn grab her shield and blocks her attack. Phoenix looks down at her with a a fierce look


	3. Act 1:3

Act 1.3

Marilyn was still holding her ground and the shield. Dustin pull out his wand from his coat. His wand had a blue Crescent Moon on the tip of it, with dark blue and yellow pattern on the base part. Then Phoenix was about to make a bigger fireball but Dustin blast her with an ice spell, making her frozen in a ice block. And the block of ice fell to the ground but didn't break

Gaia: Oh no. They did it now

Meri: Two you are doom when she comes out of that

Marilyn: Ha, well that will take hours for that to happen

Dustin: Umm….Marilyn, I don't think it will take hours for her

Marilyn: W-what?

She saw the ice was melting so fast, Phoenix came out of the ice, with her all wet. Her skin turn bright red and the water all over became steam. And she look bit more angry

Phoenix: You two got me all wet! And now I'm going to kill you both!

Marilyn and Dustin gulp, they quick turn around, when all three pixies form some kind of triangle form and combine their powers together. Marilyn saw Eric coming towards her and the pixies were almost done making some kind of huge magic blast of some kind.

Marilyn: Eric, get down!

Eric: What?

Marilyn: I said get down!

She sly her shield on the ground making it trip Eric, at the same the pixies blast the spell, Dustin duck down and made Marilyn duck just in time. But when they duck, the blast hit something or someone's. When Marilyn look up, she saw her parents, Tor and Roberta turned into stone by the blast.

Marilyn: NO!

Meri: Oops

Gaia: We miss

Phoenix: Who cares, let's just go

They flew up to the sky, through the huge hole in the ceiling from earlier. Phoenix pointed the direction she was heading

Phoenix: Alright, I'm going. Where you two heading

Meri: I'll be going to sea

Gaia: And I'll be paying a certain faerie a visit

Phoenix: Good, see you two later

They start to fly in different direction, back inside the castle, Marilyn and Eric walk up to their parents, who were now stone statues Marilyn start to cry and then Eric did. He was holding his father's hand and walks up to him

Eric: W-what happen?

Marilyn: I really don't know….

Then they saw Seradar coming towards them, in hurry. He almost out of breath when he he made it. They were so glad to see him, but Dustin. He just cross his arms together and walks up to Marilyn and Eric.

Eric and Marilyn: Master Seradar!

Seradar: What on Neopia happened?

Dustin: What happen is that you were supposed to be guarding this castle and now the head guard Tormund and lady Roberta were turn to stone!

He pointed at them angrily like, Seradar was shock when he just notice the statues. He drop his staff. He couldn't believe what happen after Marilyn explain what happen, they were all sitting in the library. Marilyn was also telling them how the pixies look like and Eric was drawing them out, as Marilyn describe them.

Marilyn: There was one who was green all over, the another one like so pale, and the last one had red point hair.

Eric: Hmm, so like this?

He show her his sketch and it wasn't even close enough on what they look Marilyn just remember that Eric wasn't good at art. Seradar was still puzzled on how the pixies and meteorite were link up to this.

Seradar: How can this be? pixies? There has been any sign of Pixies for such a long time

Dustin: They were in the meteorite, you were looking for

Marilyn: Master Seradar, did you finish on finding out what that scroll said?

Seradar: I'm afraid not. I still trying to find a way

Eric: What about our parents? Are they going to stay like that forever?

Marilyn: No, please say so

She was about to cry again but Dustin put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down

Dustin: Don't worry, we will find a way to get them back to normal. Somehow

Seradar: It won't be that easy

Eric: What?

Seradar: The magic those pixies put some curse on your parents….Meaning..

Marilyn: Meaning what?

Seradar: Meaning your parents will stay like that, until we get them back here

Dustin: You have to be joking. Those Pixies will kills us, if we do that

Seradar: there is no other way. For all of studies on fairsae, I never known of pixies magic. We need to have those pixies back here, in order to free them

Marilyn: Alright. I'll go find those and bring my parents back to normal

Eric: Me too

Dustin: I will also come

Seradar: No, no. None of you will go

Marilyn: Why not?

Seradar: Because it's too dangerous. I can't risk you and your brother safety. I will ask your uncle, form a group of help. In the meantime you two will have to wait here

He steps out, leaving the young ones. They were all looking disappointed, that they couldn't do anything. Especially the twins, they felt useless and to blame for what happen to their parents. But Marilyn couldn't stand there and do nothing

Marilyn: Are we really going to do nothing?!

Eric: But master Seradar said-

Dustin: Forget him. You two need to save your parents

Marilyn: For once we agree. Come on, Eric

Eric:Aah...Fine, two against one. But how will we get out of here without master Seradar knowing?

Dustin: Don't worry….I'll distance him. While you two go

He walks up to window and open it. Marilyn will fill with so much excitement, that she had her sword and shield ready in hand. As for Eric, he was kind of nervous, since he didn't think they were planning on so quickly.

Eric: B-But...I don't eve have my wand

Dustin: Here take mine. And take this scroll and map. You don't have much time. Who knows what those pixies are planning

He gives Eric the scrolls, map of Neopia, and his wand. He helps Eric out the window, Marilyn couldn't believe that Dustin was on her side. When he had Eric jump out of the widow. Marilyn was about to jump out of the window but Dustin stop her. He kinda of wanted to get a goodbye kiss from her

Marilyn: Um….No

She pull away and jump out of the window. She landed on her feet when she jump of the window. As for Eric, he landed on his back. Marilyn help him and they start to run away from the castle. Dustin watches his friend head out on their journey, he close the window. Then turner around to see Seradar came back

Seradar: Where are the twins?

Dustin: Their went up to their rooms

Seradar: Dustin, don't lie to me

Dustin: Why not? Your not my master anymore

Seradar: Oh….Don't tell me you let them go?!

Dustin: Look, their mother and father were the great heros. When the Darkest Faerie came back. Now it's their turn to be heroes

Seradar: Dustin, their only young children

Dustin: So were their parents. And plus I just wanted to see how your face knowing that their out there

Seradar: By stars! Dustin, your still angry on what happen years?

Dustin: Yes! Why wouldn't I be old man!? You took half of my childhood

Seradar: Please, I said I was sorry, many times. I didn't know. I was too full of myself

Dustin: You were, but I still won't forgive you. Even if you took me off the streets in Market town


End file.
